


A Night of Horror

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, horror games, mention of noctis, specifically RE7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: In which Noctis is the reason you end up screaming a lot in fear.AKA he lends you the newest Resident Evil game and you're terrified to play alone so Ignis to the rescue. (Not really.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by iinkpools on tumblr for their horror game head canon's about the boys. Seeing how today is Ignis' birthday, I will will be writing about him all day. :D 
> 
> Enjoy!

You sat on the couch, turning the game over in your hands that Noctis had let you borrow, insisting that you play this game as it was really good. It was the new _Resident Evil_ game and you had seen trailers for it and frankly, you were scared shitless because it looked far more terrifying than it’s predecessors. But you were very curious to see the story played out after watching Noct play a few times, hiding behind one of his pillows when those giant creatures would spawn out of nowhere, gaining a laugh from the Prince. 

(You would hit him in the face with the pillow each time, shutting him up and causing him to die in retaliation since he was on the toughest mode.)

So focused on whether or not you were chicken enough to actually _play_ the game, you never heard Ignis enter the apartment or heard him come up behind you. 

“Kitten?”

You screamed, dropping the game and falling to the floor from the couch, staring at your boyfriend wide eyed, the man surprised he got such a reaction. “Oh fuck,” you gasped, placing a hand over your rapidly beating heart. “Sorry Iggy. Didn’t hear you come in.”

“May I ask what garnered such a reaction?” he asked, amused, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“The dumb prince of ours let me borrow a horror game that I’ve watched him play a couple of times and I want to know the story but I’m too scared to play it myself,” you murmured after a few moments of being quiet, embarrassed. It was a fucking _game_ for crying out loud. It didn’t help that it was evening either so there was no way you were playing tonight for fear of nightmares. 

You watched as he walked around the couch and sat down while picking up the fallen game, reading over the back’s contents. You sat up, crossing your legs as you just watched him, something you loved to do because he was so _handsome_. You watched something shift in his expression, you weren’t sure what, but you knew that what he said next was something you loved or really hated. (It was usually the first option but the latter happened every now and then but you did it anyway because he always had your best interests at heart.)

“Let’s play,” he stated. 

You blinked. “Really?” you squeaked, eyeing the window and seeing that it was dark out. You missed the mischievous grin he aimed your way, it disappearing before your attention was back on him. You watched as he got up to load the disc into the PS4, and enjoyed the view, Ignis grabbing the remotes and turning on the tv and controller as he sat down on the floor beside you, back resting against the couch.

“Mind turning off the lights, my dear?” he asked, which you stood reluctantly and did so. Thinking twice, you grabbed the large blanket that hung on the back of the couch and wrapped yourself in it before plopping yourself into Ignis’ lap. He sighed but watched with affection as you squirmed around to get comfortable before you finally settled, the back of your head resting against his chest. “Settled?” he asked, wrapping his arms around you so the controller was setting in your lap as he focused on the screen. 

“Yep,” was your muffled reply as you had hiked the blanket high enough to cover your face for when things got too intense. You watched as the game loaded, feeling your skin get goosebumps as everything was suddenly dark, nearly jumping as the the woman on the video began speaking. You heard Ignis chuckle behind you, placing a kiss to the top of your head before resting his chin there, eyes focused as the cutscenes played out before suddenly he was playing. 

Things were tense as he traveled through the eerie woods, you nearly jumping as the crows flew suddenly while your boyfriend remained relaxed and then making a disgusted noise at the severed parts of cows. The further you traveled into the house, the more you felt on edge, feeling Ignis tense up a bit too, on the look out for anything sudden as nothing happened. This continued until the main guy, Ethan finally found his wife, who lead him out her jail area and into the attic of the house, where her expression seemed to change as she stabbed Ethan’s palm with a screwdriver and nailed it to the wall.

Ignis was tense as you peered from beneath your blanket cocoon, his fingers pressing all the buttons as Ethan struggled to get free, the sound of a chainsaw echoing in your ears.

“Iggy!” you screeched as Mia neared, a crazed look in her eye as she raised the chainsaw up as Ethan finally got free only to lose his hand to the chainsaw, his screams echoing in your dark living room. “I hate Noctis!” you stated, hiding behind your blanket.

“You and I both know that’s not true,” he replied, attention focused on the game as he tried to figure out how to defeat the crazed woman. “Mostly,” he added. You hunched into yourself even though you knew you were the safest person in all of Eos in Iggy’s arms and the fact this was just a silly game. 

It took no time at all for the strategist to figure out the way to beat Mia, you looking on with a sad look as Ethan had to kill his wife to save himself. You jumped again as Ethan turned around only to get knocked out by a fist to the face by an old man, welcoming him to the family. 

“Want to play?” Ignis asked, lips curling into a smirk as you adamantly refused. It was fine by him because it meant you would just snuggle as close to him as you could in order to ease your fear, something he had no problem with whatsoever. 

He needed to thank Noctis for the game. 

Ignis never set the controller down that night, determined to finish the game in one go, you watching and rooting for him (”SHOOT IT DEAD IGNIS!” “SHE’S A FUCKING SPIDER!? AND YOU HAVE TO SHOOT HER IN THE CROUCH?! PUT THAT BITCH ON FIRE!”) between your jumping and screaming, the man reassuring you with kisses and words when you got too frightened. 

It was well past midnight when Ignis finally beat the game, both of you satisfied with the story’s completion and the fact that Mia survived to go home with her husband. You were still shaking, of course, from adrenaline of both fear and excitement that you stayed awake the whole time. 

Now it was a matter of sleeping without getting nightmares. You informed Ignis of this, the man getting a look in his eyes as he switched the console off. 

“I’ll just have to distract your mind another way then, don’t I?” he purred, his hands peeling the blanket off you as he leaned forward to give you a passionate kiss, squealing in delight as you fell on to your back with him on top of you and his mouth and hands wandering across your body.

Maybe you should ask Noctis for more horror games to play if this was going to be the end result. 


End file.
